Insuppressible
by IvyWings
Summary: Sequel to Irrevocable. Kits life is completely different after his encounter with Gwen. Can he find Nita? Or learn to live without her? Complete! BONUS CHAPTER/EPILOGUE HAS BEEN ADDED! KitxNita
1. Insuppressible

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**Hey there! This here is the sequel to my other story, Irrevocable. If you wish to fully understand **_**this**_** story, please read the first one before this one. You have been warned. Also this is the shortest chapter in the whole story - I promise.**

**Xx-------------------------------------------xX**

_The day she died was not an especially remarkable day. The sun was pushing meekly through a low covering of clouds and the temperature hovered in the 70s. There was only a slight breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees in the park. My laundry was not done, and the hair dryer I was supposed to be coaxing back to life for my sister was still on my bed._

_That was about a year ago. I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet. I kept expecting someone to jump out and say _"Surprise! We were kidding! Your best friend didn't kill herself!"_ Wait, that's not exactly right, is it? I guess I sort killed my best friend. Yeah, it's my fault. I wouldn't pin that sort of thing on her. But anyway, I guess that's not going to happen. Maybe someday, she will come back to me. If that's even possible. _

_As I look back on that day, I suppose the unremarkable-ness was not a surprise. What is more of a surprise is that I can actually remember it. The day before, I could probably not even remember the date. She couldn't remember the date. But you already know all about that. Let's just get on with the story._

Xx---------------------------------------------------xX

Looks familiar to all Irrevocable readers doesnt it? Please review! -Ivy


	2. Little Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**Yay! Read on!**

Xx-----------------------------------xX

I lay in bed, wishing to be asleep. The mornings are the worst. Caught between sleep and reality, when I don't have a firm grip on my mind, images can be dredged up from where I shut them deep inside. Then when I open my eyes, I realize fully that I must get up to another day. Another day that is missing what's most important.

Only when I'm asleep can I escape the pain. Well, most of the time. I still have _that_ dream once in a while. Where she is lying on the floor in front of me, the light gone from her eyes, and my hands are covered in her blood. But I have learned to handle that. It's the little things during the day that spark the pain. Little things that remind me of her.

I hear the door creak slightly as it is opened, a key indicator that someone has just poked their head in. I keep my back towards them, breathing deeply.

"Kit?" Carmela, my sister, asks quietly. There's a change- she's doing something quietly for once. "Kit are you awake?" I don't reply, letting her think I'm deep in sleep. I hear the door close again and then her thumping down the stairs.

Maybe it's shameful, but I don't want to greet the day just yet. I just want to stay here and hide my face beneath the covers. But finally, I can't put it off anymore and I drag myself out of bed. The birds are chirping outside and I wonder sourly as I stretch why they have any reason to be so damn cheerful.

I slip into a pair of jeans and T-shirt, and run a comb through my hair. I've grown another few inches over the past year. My hair has grown out too. Mama says I look like a sheepdog but I won't let her get near me with the scissors. I run a finger over the dark smudges under my eyes. No matter how much I sleep, they are always there. Just another change that has happened over this year. With a sigh, I turn away from the mirror and step out of my room into the hallway.

As I near the top of the stairs, I hear voices coming from below.

"I can't believe he is still sleeping!"

"Popi, he was up late last night working on his latest spell."

"When he is going to realize that Nita is gone? She's not going to come back no matter how many spells he tries." I recognized Popi and Carmela's voices. Then Mamas voice chimed in.

"Just give him some time. She was his best friend." There is a pause then, "Do you think something else was going on between them. Like, --you know."

"I don't think so Mama," Carmella said. There was a sigh of what I could only image was relief. I waited to see if they would say anymore but they didn't. I was made sure to make some very pronounced noises as I came down the stairs as I wanted to give them enough of a warning so they could pretend they weren't talking about me.

I walked into the kitchen where they were all engaged innocently in morning things, and retrieved a bowl from the cupboard. I filled it with cornflakes, and splashed milk over them.

"Morning sleepy head!" Mama ruffled my hair and wiped up the milk splatters I made on the counter with the towel she was holding. "It's a wonder you don't make more of a mess, what with all that hair in front of your eyes."

I sat down at the table across from Popi. "I'm not going to cut it Mama," I told her for what seemed like the millionth time. Then I dug into my cereal.

"So Kit, what are you going to do today?" Popi asked me the same question he has asked me every morning for the last four months. I just shrugged like I had done every time he asked me. But Popi knew what this usually meant; another long day of exhausting wizardry. I looked down at my cereal as I saw the crease form on my Popi's forehead. I knew he was going to say next. "Kit, you have to realize that she's no—" Mama whapped Popi lightly in the back with her towel and gave him a warning look. Popi sighed and returned to his toast.

I saw how they tiptoed around me, afraid that something might set off my mood swings. They were extremely careful, treating me like I would break any second. And I let them. But I started feeling a little guilty for making them worry.

"Maybe I'll have **s**omeoneover today," I suggested nonchalantly. "There's a new exhibit at the space museum." I pretended not to notice how they all froze and looked at me. I could hear the suppressed shock and excitement in my Mamas voice as she replied.

"That's a great idea Kit! You haven't had anyone over since—well, in a while." She beamed at me and I felt even worse. I had no real intention of inviting anyone over. But it was just the fact I had brought it up that made them so happy.

I finished up my cereal and dumped the bowl in the sink. "I'm going to go outside for a few minutes," I told them as I slipped my sneakers on and shrugged into my windbreaker.

Outside, I sat under the beech tree that dominated the far corner of our backyard, right beside my favorite rock. I put my hand out on it and brushed away some leaves.

"Hello, Reigry," I said in the speech. "How's the underground?"

The rock, Reigry, spoke sluggishly in the speech. _The power is building._ Reigry said. _Soon it will come into play. Its getting stronger. _

I stared down at the rock in surprise. Usually its answers to my questions were one word answers, and were never something as peculiar as today's answer.

"Reigry, what do you mean?" I asked. _It will come soon. The one that will make it whole. The one that glows with purity and light. _Then it would say no more, no mater how many times I asked.

Finally, slightly frustrated, I stood up, brushed off my jeans left the backyard. I decided to walk around the block to the park. There was a slightly nipping breeze but the sun was shining so I wasn't cold. As I walked with my hands stuffed into the pockets of my jacket, I thought about what Reigry had said. Normally rocks didn't have anything particularly interesting to say (But don't ever tell them I said that or they might come try to club me to death while I sleep.) But I think what Reigry had told me today fell under the 'interesting and possible extremely important so don't blow this off' category. My head started hurting just thinking about it so I returned home and retreated upstairs.

Upstairs in my room, I took a seat at my desk and rested my chin on my arms. I had a whole afternoon ahead of me of trying to keep so busy, my mind wouldn't wander to unmentionable subjects. Just as I reached for my manual, I caught site of a small framed photograph.

It showed me and Nita sitting on a bench, holding cones of chocolate ice cream. I recognized it as the time we had gone for ice cream at the ice cream parlor on the corner of Rose Avenue. We both had grins on and Nita had her arm around my shoulders. Mine was wrapped around her waist.

I was surprised this picture didn't bring tears to my eyes as other reminders of Nita did. When I looked at this picture, instead I felt a bittersweet happiness. I wished with all my might that today could be like that day. Hot, sticky, lazy, and content. A day with no cares, and no worries.

I reached out to pull the photo closer, but my hand instead fell on the smooth purple stone beside it. I rolled it over in my hand, marveling on how the light seemed to bounce inside it, giving the whole thing a sparkly sheen. It was the stone of amethyst that I had gotten on the day that --- well on the last day I saw Nita. I hadn't actually ever seen the stone before but I was fairly certain it had belonged to Nita. And that made it special.

As I was thinking about this, thinking about _her_, something happened. The stone I had been holding clutched in my hand, suddenly in a flash grew hot. It was like holding a burning coal. I immediately dropped it with a yelp, right onto the carpet. I expected the carpet to suddenly burst into flames from the heat I had felt imitating from the rock. How as I going to explain _that_ to my parents? But nothing happened.

I reached down hesitantly, and gingerly touched the stone. Then I picked it up. It wasn't even warm. On the contrary, it felt like it had been in the fridge. Huh. I guess I must have imagined it. It wouldn't have surprised me. The screws in my head were most likely in need of a severe and immediate tightening.

I suddenly felt extremely tired and wearily replaced the rock on my desk. I grabbed my wizard's manual and fell back onto my bed. I guess I could pass the time buried in complicated wizard statistics. That was guaranteed to keep me busy and block any unwanted memories or thoughts.

Xx------------------------------------------xX

So there you have it. This time, its going to be Kits POV as you can probably tell. Please review! -Ivy


	3. Purple Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards Series.**

I'm sorry for another short chapter you guys! I've just been busy. Please review!

Xx----------------------------------------xX

I woke up for no apparent reason around midnight. Lying in bed, my eyes searched the darkness, my ears strained against the silence. Then I heard it; a muffled thump, then silence, followed by a brief scrabbling. I sat up, and felt for the light. I found the switch and with a click the room was flooded with light. I blinked blindly for a couple seconds before I could see. But my room looked completely normal.

My eyes scanned every corner, but I didn't see anything. Nor did I hear any more noises. Slipping out of bed, I stood up. As I took a step forward, something pierced my foot.

I made a muted choking noise and jumped sideways, holding my foot above the ground. The pain dulled down to a prickling throb. Wincing, I sat on my bed and brought my foot up for inspection. I had stepped on a small shard of something, possibly glass. Carefully pinching the small end sticking out of my foot, I yanked. Small beads of blood formed instantly and dripped down my foot. I muttered a brief healing spell, and my skin sealed itself back up.

I looked at the small object I had pulled out. One half had a reddish tinge from my blood but the other half I could see was purple. A shard of purple stone. My eyes instantly leapt to my desk, and I realized the purple stone wasn't there. I scanned the floor thoroughly. It was possibly it had just fallen off, my excuse for the thump, and shattered, my excuse for the shard in my foot.

I looked everywhere but it wasn't there. The panic rose in my throat. That was my last link to Nita. That was all I had. I needed to find it.

Half an hour later my eyes felt hot and prickly and I still hadn't found the stone. With a heavy heart, I crawled back into bed. Maybe I would find it in the morning. No, I _had_ to find it in the morning. That is if I made it past the miserable morning. I flicked off the light and curled up under the covers. I was asleep a few minutes later.

-------------------------------------------------

Something in the shadows stirred. It had watched the boy search the room, carefully keeping itself out of sight. It had also watched as the boy got back into bed and listened to his breathing get slower and slower, until he was breathing a dreamers breath.

Then, carefully, not making a sound, it had slunk out of the shadows and padded across the room to the floor beside the bed. It sniffed along the floor, stopping when it reach a few small red splatters; the boys blood. It gave them a delicate sniff, and then the thing hunkered down, folding itself into a more compact shape, a soft rumbling growl emanating from it. Then it waited.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I took the sluggish time in the pre-dawn hours to again search for Nita. I let my mind wander from my body, sweeping through time and space. I had done this everyday, hoping to find her. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't _here_ that bothered me. It was the fact that she wasn't in _TimeHeart._ I had checked there for her presence, but hadn't found a trace of her. Worried, I had been searching everywhere, but hadn't found anything.

So naturally, I was surprised when I stumbled across a small pocket of cool darkness. Well I wouldn't say darkness, more like an absence of color; a grayness. I prodded it gently with my mind, and felt myself slipping into it.

Suddenly I was in what looked like a park. But this park, or where ever I was, was painted in pastel grays. Light, dark, medium grays. Some looked almost white, others almost black, but all in gray. The sky overhead was filled with ominous clouds in –you guessed it- a smudged gray color.

I turned, and was surprised to see a small splash of color. It was a cluster of small purple flowers, swaying in a non-existent wind. They stood out brightly in this dull landscape. As I looked at them, the colors started to run together like wet paint. The sky, the trees, the sidewalk, all ran together. Then I was pulled back and the spell dumped me back in my room. Quit unceremoniously I might add, on the floor.

Wincing, I turned my head sideways, blinked back my eyelids, and found myself staring into a pair of bright purple eyes.

Xx------------------------------------xX

Cliffie! Please review! -Ivy


	4. Loosing It

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry it took a while for this chapter to go up (I've been super busy studying for midterms – yuck)**

**Xx------------------------------xX**

I was staring into a bright pair of purple eyes. They were looking back at me with a kind of calculated coolness and indifference from the shadows of my bed. I suppose I should have reacted like a normal person and yelled and got the hell out of there. But y'know being a wizard and all, normal isn't exactly in my description. Instead, I slowly eased myself off the floor and sat on the carpet, never breaking eye contact.

Slowly, those eyes moved and a small lithe form slinked out of the shadows. This time I blinked and I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open. There might even have been some drool. It was a kitten. Wait, scratch that. If kittens were a wispy purple, the size of my fist, and covered in black swirls and stripes. If yes, then this was definitely a kitten.

It yawned, showing me its pink mouth and small ivory teeth. On closer inspection, I found out that the peculiar swirls and stripes over its purple fur were not black, but a dark, deep purple. The 'kitten' had rounded ears, tipped with dark purple, and small whiskers. Its paws were rather big and looked weirdly delicate yet powerful.

I guess I shouldn't have been this surprised. I mean, I've been to other planets and seen creatures with toes than cells. But this small thing had me completely floored. Its eyes looked up at me with such intelligence, I almost shivered.

I watched as it made its way smoothly over to the pile of dirty laundry in the corner of my room (hey, give me a break; I was going to clean that up today.) With a swipe of its paw, it pushed away the sleeve of a sweatshirt, showing a small pile of amethyst shards. It sat down beside them and looked at me, curling its stripped tail around its paws.

What the hell had it done to my stone?! It was destroyed! I merely gaped at this small creature staring at me. Then I notice that the shards happen to be the same color as the kitten.

I pulled myself back together quickly. "Did you, um, hatch from that...stone?" I felt extremely stupid talking to this kitten. I was pretty sure I had officially lost it.

Then it looked at the shards, back at me, and I could swear it nodded.

"You came from that?" I asked again, trying to wrap my mind around it. Even if it was small, the kitten was still at least 3 times the size of that stone. It just shot me a look that said 'Well duh.' I recognized this look with a pang of sadness. It was the exact same look Nita used to give me when I asked what she called 'moronic questions.' I seemed to ask those a lot.

So I tried some different questions. "What are you? Why are you here?"

The kitten suddenly pounced, landing on a gum wrapper that had been lying on the floor. It batted it, and then pounced again.

"Um, excuse me?" I said again. It ignored me and pounced again, this time landing close to me. Carefully, I stretched out my hand to touch its fur, half expecting it to whirl on my hand and tear it to shreds. Instead, it leaned towards me, pressing itself against my palm. Its fur was incredibly warm and soft.

I jumped as suddenly the door swung open and Carmella bounded in. Uh oh. I tried to make a grab for the kitten but it hissed and dodged my hand.

Carmela eyed me uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm just…nothing." I couldn't believe it. Right there in front of her, chasing a gum wrapper across the floor was a miniature purple alien kitten and she didn't even seem to see it.

"Ok….do you have my curling iron?"

"Why in the world would I have that?!"

"How am I supposed to know your motives? I was just checking." Then she left, slamming the door behind her. I turned towards the kitten. It had abandoned the wrapper and was licking its paw with slow strokes.

"Can anyone else see you?" I asked.

The kitten ignored me again, choosing instead to jump up onto my bed and curl into a small ball. It closed its eyes and wrapped its tail around its body. So I had a miniature, purple kitten with stripes and swirls, hatched from a stone who no one but me could see, in my bedroom. Yep, I was definitely loosing it.

Xx------------------------------xX

Please review! -Ivy


	5. Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP (maybe even later tonight!) I'm also sorry this one was so sort!!

Xx--------------------------xX

I dreamed someone was suffocating me. Something heavy covered my face, blocking off all air to my lungs. A fiery pain blossomed in my chest, worsening with each minute. I woke up and I was really be suffocated. By a fuzzy purple pain in the ass. Apparently during the night, the little alien kitty had decided my face would make a good cushion and then proceeded to smother me.

I hauled it off my face, and it blinked sleepily at me, as I looked on it suspiciously. Had it grown during the night? I set it down beside me and it gave a regal stretch.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly. It gave me a look. "Well I can't just call you 'kitten' or 'hey you' now can I?"

It settled down on its haunches again and stared at me as if waiting. So I started listing names.

They started out disgustingly cat like, things like Fluffy, and Mr. Whiskers, and soon progressed to weird names no one would ever dream of naming their cat (Sewage, Post-it, and Clockwork were a select few in this category.) The whole time, the kitten just stared at me, rejection for each name clear in its eyes. I went through every person in my class, famous celebrities, all the colors I could think of, birth stones, horoscope signs, the months, then animals, countries, even condiments (who wouldn't want to be named Relish? Or Horseradish?)

Finally I glared at this little cat like creature. "I'm out of names. You're going to have to think up something yourself."

The kitten snorted and jumped off my bed. It trotted over to a book on the floor and nosed it open. With one claw, it deliberately speared at letters on the page. I read them out loud. "A….M, no wait, sorry T….I….M?..oops, N. A-t-i-n. Atin? What kind of name is that?" I asked. The kitten glared up at me. "Ok, ok. Atin it is."

I got up from my bed and stretched. _Atin_ mirrored me. Then I went downstairs to get some food, followed by a purple furry shadow. The downstairs was strangely empty, and then I found a note on the fridge. It read 'Gone to get some more groceries. Don't burn down the house.'

I looked down at Atin who had jumped onto the table. "What do you eat?" Of course, it didn't answer me. I wondered why I even tried. I tempted it with my cornflakes, ham, some leftover casserole, hamburger, bread, pasta, even some tomato slices. The whole time Atin just stared at me. "Fine, starve." I told him as I dug into my cereal.

When I was done, I rinsed out my bowl and slouched into the living room. Making myself comfy on the couch, I turned on the TV. It would keep me busy and as I knew well, a busy mind wasn't prone to wander into painful subjects. Atin stayed beside me for a few minutes then stalked off with great dignity.

"Hey, your going to miss what happens next!" I called out. Atin didn't even slow down. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you want to know what happened next episode." I called after him. Yep, definitely loosing my marbles.

After an hour or so of mind numbing reality TV, I got up off the couch and went to find Atin. "Atin!" I called. "Come kitty kitty!" Who am I kidding. He wasn't about to come to _that_ call. After ten minutes or so of calling and looking around I was getting a little frantic. If Atin had actually come out of the stone, which I was so convinced was connected to Nita, then Atin had to be connected to Nita too.

Finally I found him; asleep behind my Popi's favorite chair. "Hey, lazy bones. Get up," I said, about to nudge him with my foot. That's when I noticed he was glowing. Atin was apparently asleep and also emitting a soft light. Small tendrils curled up off of him in intricate swirls. "Atin?" I reached out and lightly touched his glowing fur.

Suddenly I wasn't in the living room. I was back in that pale, gray world. I looked around in surprise at the gray bushes and sky. Then a scream pierced the silence. I thought for a moment that I recognized it, before I started towards the place where I thought it had come from. It looked like I was going back into a park again and as I parted the leaves on the bushes before me, I spotted her.

There was a girl sitting on a rock, her back towards me. From this distance, I couldn't really make out her features, but I could see her shoulders shaking and realized she was crying. I took a step forward, but was stopped suddenly by a yowl. Atin was suddenly there, even bigger this time. He pressed against my leg and I was alarmed to see the world start to melt again.

The girl had apparently heard Atin yowl too, because she turned around. And right before I was yanked out of this world, I caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of gray eyes.

Xx------------------------------------------xX

Another cliffie! Also stopping at a pair of eyes….huh. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And if you have picked up some…_observations_ in this chapter, please do not blurt them out in reviews. I don't want to spoil things for people. Thanks! -Ivy


	6. Peppermints

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards Series**

I know, shame one me for yet another short chapter. I'm sorry but I cant help it! I put it up because about ten minutes ago I put up another chapter which was short too, so I figured if I gave you guys two chapters in one day, it might placate you for now.

Xx----------------------------xX

Everything solidified again and I was back in my living room. I turned furiously on Atin, only to find he was no longer behind the chair. "Atin!" I yelled. Suddenly I heard steps out side the house, the jingle of keys, and then the door flew open. My Mama stepped in, arms full of paper grocery bags. She stopped abruptly when she saw me, and her eyes darted from the me to the tv and back.

"I didn't think you were going to be home when I got back," she said, shifting the bags in her arms.

"Yeah, I thought I'd take the day off from wizardry," I told her. I could see the relief that flashed in her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a purple tail disappearing over the top of the stairs. "Um, I'm going to be upstairs ok Mama? Call me down when lunch is ready."

"Sure sweety," she told me with a smile before continuing towards the kitchen. In a flash I was running for the stairs, taking them two at a time. I slammed into my bedroom, closed the door behind me and picked up the purple alien cat that was sitting on the floor. I held Atin out in front of me and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Take me back there!" I told him. "Take me back right now. I need to go back!" Atin yowled and squirmed until I let him go. He stalked to my bed and leapt up onto my mess of blankets. I wasn't about to give up. "Please Atin! You need to take me back there!"

Atin fixed his icy gaze on me, and shook his head slightly. The message was clear. I slumped against the bed, throwing an arm over my eyes. Atin started to purr and rubbed up against my cheek. I shot him a dirty look.

Atin seemed a bit bigger, now about the size of a regular house cat. And he didn't seem to need any food. Maybe he got energy from the sun. A solar powered cat. I surprised myself by chuckling under my breath at the idea.

Atin jumped off the bed and started sniffing around on the carpet. "Hey," I told him, "If you need to take a dump, do it outside." Atin continued sniffing and eventually disappeared under the bed. A few seconds later, he returned with dust bunnies clinging to his whiskers and something in his mouth. As Atin jumped back up onto the bed, I recognized it as a small peppermint wrapped in clear plastic. I always used to keep a bag in here for Nita. And just like that, a low pain shot through my heart. I blinked my eyes furiously, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for this sudden wave of sorrow to pass.

I tried to get the peppermint from Atin but he jumped backward onto my pillow. Then he proceeded to shred the wrapper into confetti. Keeping the small ball of candy between his paws, he started licking it. I just stared at him.

An alien cat, risen from a stone, and could possible have the power to travel to different worlds, had a peppermint fetish. For the second time that day, I almost laughed. Almost.

Xx-------------------------------------xX

Yay for peppermints! Please review!


	7. It's Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards Series.**

**There is some blood in this chapter (from a dream) so if you cant handle it, don't read. You have been warned.**

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Booknerd: Well I guess I refer to Atin as a 'he'. At first I was going to keep him genderless but it turned out to be extremely hard. It's kind of genderless I suppose even though I say he and him. Lol

Bookstotheceiling; shhhhhh =] I'll try to update asap.

Xx------------------------------xX

The only light in the room came from a small phone lying on the desk as it charged. Kit was lying in bed, sound asleep, his inky hair fluttering with his breath. At first he seemed to be peacefully asleep. But on a closer look, you could see the small furrow between his eyebrows, his slightly heavy breath, and the beads of sweat that dotted his brow.

Atin sat up from where he had been lying at the foot of Kit's bed, and slowly slunk up towards Kit's pillow. He crept onto Kits sleeping form, until he was sitting on the boys chest, staring into his troubled sleeping face. He cocked his head to the side, and anyone watching would have said the cat was studying the sleeping boy. They might also have said they saw his mouth turn up into a slight grin. That is if anyone had been watching.

Atin slid backward onto Kit's stomach, then reached out a paw and set it over Kit's heart. Then Atin closed his eyes, as if in sleep. A moment later, the feline form started to glow.

---------------------------------------------

I was having a bad dream. Well actually, I guess that's an understatement if there ever was one. By 'bad dream' I mean 'worst dream you've ever had in your life where you wish you would just die rather than go through the torture this dream is putting you through x100' dream.

It started out innocently enough. I was sitting with Nita. There was no landscape, no talking; just sitting with Nita. Then suddenly everything went dark, and I felt like I was being pulled from every direction. Finally it stopped and I could see. But I instantly wished I couldn't. Nita was lying broken in front of me. I stared in horror at where she lay, grey eyes glazed over, and arms and legs sticking out at odd angles.

My hands felt wet and sticky, and when I looked down at them, they were covered in blood. Blood started to form a puddle around the two of us and I saw Nita's head turn slowly towards me. She looked at me with those dead eyes and I saw her mouth moving.

"You didn't save me Kit," she said in a hollow voice. "You didn't even try."

"No Nita, I tried! I tried!" I cried out. "I did everything I could. I tried!"

"It's your fault I'm dead," she told me, and blood trickled from the corner of her lips.

"I know! I'm so sorry Nita, I'm so sorry!" I was pleading with her, my words barely decipherable over my sobs. Then, if it was possible, there was more blood. It blossomed over her chest and gurgled from her mouth as she coughed feebly. I saw blood red tears leak from her eyes, making trails down her pale cheeks.

Then suddenly everything around me began to fade. The colors ran together in a familiar way and then I found myself standing on a deserted street corner, everything around me painted in grey. I looked down at my hands but there was no blood dripping off them anymore. And this time, Atin was right there with me.

I had to do a double take. Was this Atin? I knew he was growing at an astonishing pace, but this creature beside me came up to my waist. I could see the bulging muscles beneath his sleek fur which was still purple with stripes and swirls over it. "Atin?" I whispered.

He gave me another 'well duh' look. Then he scanned the street with his great violet eyes. He gave me a glance that clearly said 'don't do anything stupid' before padding off down the street, flicking his tail as an indication that I should follow.

I followed Atin down the dreary sidewalk. It looked like a city but it was deserted. Atin eventually led me to a small park area, surrounded by dense bushes. Atin peered through a break in two trees then slipped through, followed by me. Atin stopped just inside the barrier.

Then I saw her again, standing across a clearing with her back towards us. While everything around us was grey, this girl appeared in muted, dull colors. Long wavy brown hair cascaded down her thin shoulders.

"Nita?" I whispered hesitantly, not entirely believing what he was seeing.

I spoke so low, no one should have been able to hear me, but she apparently did. The figure turned slowly around to face me, her hair fanning out slowly and twirling around her as if she were underwater. And Nita stared back at me.

She was about two inches taller, and looked older, more grown up. In the year that had passed, her hair had grown even longer, coming down a little ways past her hips. But it was still Nita.

"Nita!" I cried out with happiness.

A look of indescribable joy crossed her face but was quickly replaced with horror.

"Nita?"

_You shouldn't be here._ She spoke to me in my mind. _He's coming. You aren't safe. _

I frankly didn't give a damn who was coming or how much danger I was in. I made to run to her, but Atin blocked my way with a low growl. The three of us looked up as the gray sky darkened until it was a dusky black. Atin growled again. Then suddenly, a pair of dark wings erupted from his back.

"Wha--?"

_Run Kit! I can only keep him distracted for a little while. _I tore my eyes off Atin's new appendages and looked up at Nita, just in time to see the dark shadow descend on her.

"Nita! No!" I tried scramble around Atin but got a surprise when Atin instead jumped straight up into the air. He sank his huge claws into my windbreaker and hauled me up into the air with steady strokes of his new wings.

"No Atin! Bring me back down! Let go of me! Nita!" Atin started to glow as he pulled us upward. The color started running again. I gave one more frantic look down and saw a pair of grey eyes look up at me from a writing mass of darkness. Then I couldn't see anymore.

---------------------------------------

I shot straight up, finding myself back in bed. I winced as a fiery pain ran along my shoulders. Pushing back the collar of my shirt, I found three shallow red gouges on each of my shoulders. Then I saw the tiger on my bed.

Well it wasn't a tiger; it was just Atin. But a tiger sized Atin. I couldn't see any wings so I guess I could be thankful for that.

I stared him straight in the eyes. "Tell me what's going on."

He nodded.

Xx------------------------------------xX

I love reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up on Sunday if you guys review! -Ivy


	8. Making Sense?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series!**

As promised, it's Sunday and here is a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

**Techno:** I'm glad it's addicting. It keeps people coming back and reviewing ;]

**Eternity:** I wouldn't use the word 'suck.' It more of descended on her, trying to get her. Mwahahaha

**Curlscat:** Interesting is one word. You'll have to wait and see what (or who) Atin is exactly!

**Books**: This story is almost over so things will start wrapping up. Keep reading!

**Stargazer**: I missed Nita too. I love writing with her =]

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Xx------------------------------------------xX

I stared into Atins slightly unsettling eyes, waiting. I didn't exactly know what to expect. Words? Pictures? Then, faintly, there was a slight pressure on my mind, followed by a tentative mind speech treading carefully. I started at its presence. The only other person that I had made contact mind to mind with was Nita. This was different though. It had a slightly foreign, metallic feel to it. The voice had a feline quality too it, but I couldn't tell if it was masculine or feminine. Then it spoke, slowly as if it were just trying out these word for the first time.

_Parallel Dimension_. _Trapped. Missing. Lone One. Little time._

I frowned. I had been expecting at least mostly complete sentences. This wasn't making much sense. "What exactly do you mean? Is that world a Parallel Dimension?

_Yes._

That explained a little…sort of. "But what does the rest mean? Cant you tell me?"

_Trapped. Missing. Lone One. Little time._

"You said that already! Can't you be clearer?"

_Trapped. Missing. Lone One. Little time._

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ok, so is Nita trapped there? In that dimension?"

_Yes._

"And the Lone One is missing?"

_No._

"But then who is missing?!"

_What._

I stared at Atin. "What? You're making no sense! You said missing! Someone must be missing!"

_No Kit. What._

My name sounded funny coming from this strange voice. "Never mind. What does the Lone One have to do with this?"

_Lone One. Seeking. Her._

This one I could understand. "But why?! Why could it possibly be after Nita again?!"

_Plan. Anger. Revenge. Little time. You help. You help her._

"But how? I've tried everything! Don't you think I would have done it in a heartbeat if I knew how?! What am I supposed to do?

_Find. Missing._

"What is missing?!" I roared.

Atin seemed to be concentrating hard.

_S-ssss. So-ul. Soul. Her._

"Nita has a soul? Well yeah." I was very confused to put it lightly. This wasn't making sense. Atin placed a large paw over his eyes. I could swear I heard a voice very faintly say something that sounded like 'idiot.'

"Can we go back there? Right now?" Atin removed his paw and shook his head. "But why not? Just do your little glowy thing and get us there."

Atin gave me a very dirty look and leapt off the bed, stalking out of the room. "Hey! Come back hear you oversized cat!"

-----------------------------------------------

Atin ignored all my further attempts to convince him to take me back to that 'alternate dimension' over the next few days. At one point I convinced myself this was all a bizarre joke and I was going crazy. This should have been indicated earlier on by the fact I could see a huge purple cat that no one else could.

At the end of the week, I had taken to retaliating against Atins unwillingness to cooperate by ignoring him as well and going on with my life as if I didn't have a purple cat following me. My mother's attempts to get me out of the house to do normal human things increased until I caved under her begging and allowed her to tow me along to get some groceries. This soon turned into a full fledged shopping trip (against my loud protests, but she pointed out that she had the car keys and I had no where to run.) My father and sister looked like their eyes were about to fall out when I came trooping into the house laden with bags like some kind of bizarre human Christmas tree. The fact that I had gone shopping threw them into a stunned stupor.

Then on Tuesday, it changed. I dragged myself downstairs at around 10 o'clock in the morning – an all time early record for me. I was about to go into the kitchen to get my usual bowl of cornflakes when Atin started to growl. He had taken to sleeping on my bedroom floor or on the couch since I apparently kicked too much at night. That was probably due to the increasingly vivid nightmares I had been having about the bizarre grey city. Plus account for his 'growth spurt' he barely fit on my bed anymore.

So as I was walking past the couch, ignoring the large purple panther lounging on it, I heard his rumbling growl. I froze on instinct, expecting any second for his enormous weight to hit me, bringing me down like a poor deer. The thought ran through my head that maybe this moody purple cat had finally snapped and chosen sometime during the night to abandon his house kitty act and revert to the feral wild beast I know lurked inside his furry hide somewhere.

But when I cautiously turned around, I saw that he wasn't even looking at me. His purple eyes were fixed somewhere off in space, as if he was looking at something I couldn't see – which was entirely possible. Then his fur started to glow, as if stardust was trapped in it. Without thinking, I plunged my hand into his fur. The room around me tilted.

Finally. We were back in the gray world. I was all ready to run off looking for Nita, but Atin had his own ideas. He loped down the deserted street and I had no choice but to follow. His wings were back again, tucked tightly against his shoulder blades. We rounded a corner and I almost ran into Atin, who had stopped in the middle of the street.

Up ahead, I spotted a figure standing alone standing in the middle of the barren street. It was Nita. She was crying, the tears running down her face and I called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear. She just continued to sob, her shoulders trembling.

"Nita!" I called again, and I started to run towards her. Then she disappeared – to appear farther down the street. I tried to get closer again and the same thing happened. Nita didn't even seem to see me, and she just kept crying. To see her like this; so miserable and beaten down broke my heart. I never wanted to see Nita like this. I wanted to be able to protect her from this kind of pain.

This time, when I got within a few yards of her, the sky instantly darkened. I could see her look up at the darkness, her eyes wide with terror. Her whole body started to tremble and she let out a choked cry.

Suddenly a voice rang out, the only sound in this desolate place besides my own voice. **Your time is up. You will not escape me this time. **Nita cried out again and I reached for her, my fingers inches from her skin, then she was gone. She didn't reappear this time, she was simply gone.

"No! Nita! Where are you?! Niiitttaaa!" Spinning around, I looked frantically but I could only see Atin. He crouched down to the ground, his whole body shuddering for a few seconds, and when he stood back up he looked even bigger than before. Then he ran at me, stopping right beside me and looking over his back towards me.

Without a word I grabbed hold of his fur and scrambled on, just in time for him to leap into the air, his wings unfolding on either side of me. Then we were rising into the sky, above the abandoned buildings.

Xx------------------------------------------xX

Oooh so exciting! I think there's probably one more chapter left. Please review! -Ivy


	9. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**There is some blood and violence in this chapter. You have been warned.**

This is the last chapter! Because you guys are so amazing, I decided to give you the last chapter tonight. Thanks for sticking with me you guys! Through both Irrevocable, and Insuppressible! You are the best!

**Eternity:** Well it is a very long name! lol =]

**Curlscat**: I meant it was one word to describe it. I hope I didn't sound rude or anything! Sorry 'bout that! I'm glad you like the story though! :]

**Techno:** I have no third story planned. I guess I didn't think the readers would want yet another story following when I was outlining this sequel. I will continue writing Young Wizards stuff (I'm addicted now) lol

**Books:** Yay! I wasn't originally planning for him to have wings but I have to admit it; flying tigers are awesome =]

**Stargazer:** I'm glad you think so! I know what you mean – this seemed to go by so fast =[ I'm pretty sure this is the end. I didn't have a third story planned.

And now what you've all been waiting for!

Xx------------------------------xX

The wind whipped my hair back as we wove in between the shadowed buildings. It was like a never ending maze of bricks and staring glass windows. Atin's wings beat on either side of me as we dipped and swerved. He apparently knew exactly where we were going and I didn't make any comment, trusting his intuition. I tightened my grip around his neck as he suddenly rose, climbing higher. Then we were clear of the buildings, the dark city sprawling out beneath us. Atin didn't miss a beat and shot towards one of tallest buildings that stood with a slight sag. It was forbidding looking, all dark bricks and black windows, only which half of which were still intact.

As we got closer, I could see a tall figure standing on the buildings roof, near the edge. We circled, coming closer and I saw there was also something else there, huddled on the ground. Atin landed gracefully across from the figure, putting as much distance between us as possible.

It was then I recognized that red-gold hair, sharp eyes, and amused smirk.

"You!" I gasped. "But we took care of you!"

The Lone One gave a dark chuckle. "Hardly. When will you annoying little wizards learn that you cant _take care_ of me quiet so easily? Even she made that same mistake."

My attention was draw downward, towards the huddle beside him. "Nita!" He had his hand entwined in her hair, and there were some bloody scratches on her pale face. She gave a gasp as he pulled on her hair, forcing her to shift her body upward. I could see she wasn't even fighting back. She was spent, and looked utterly defeated.

"Let her go!"

The Lone One lifted his other hand and inspected his fingernails calmly. "Not likely. You didn't think I'd give up this easily did you? You two have caused me so much grief in the past. I think its time to return the favor, don't you?"

"Just let Nita go." I said grimly. "I won't let you take her away again."

He raised a golden eyebrow. "You think I put here? No, it's entirely her fault she is stuck here, though I did have fun _playing_ with her." He gave another vicious yank on her hair as he said this and Nita gave a muffled noise of pain. "Consider it a favor; me taking her off your hands. It's impossible to bring her back anyway."

What he said caught me off guard. "You're lying."

"No. You see it's the same reason why she was banished here in the first place. The weapon she used against Gwen took her soul and turned it into a weapon, trapping her in this place. Now she can't get out either. She no longer possesses a soul."

I stood there stunned. In my mind, I could hear the conversation I had had with Atin.

_Missing. S-ssss. So-ul. Soul. Her._ He had been trying to tell me that her soul was missing! That was why she was trapped!

The Lone One turned his gaze back to Nita and despite the brave look she put on, I could see her shrink back away from him. He took a step back, closer towards the edge of the building, dragging her with him.

"Stop!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to even hear me.

"You know, she really is quite useless in this state. I'm, surprised she could hide from me here as long as she did. But the game is over now, and I may as well have a little more fun while she lasts. Go get her." Then he shoved her over the side of the building. I saw the startled frantic look in her eyes before she disappeared over the edge.

"Nita! No!" I leapt on Atin and he raced across the roof top, right past the grinning Lone One, and jumped from the building. Atin immediately went into a nose dive and below us I could see Nita falling, her long hair whipping around her face. I guess I should have been thankful the building was so tall or we would never have had a chance. But at that moment my mind was a chaotic world wind with one goal in mind; get Nita.

We were gaining on her, getting dangerously close to the pavement too and she reached a hand upward for me. I stretched out my hand towards her arm, my body leaning precariously off of Atins back. My fingers were only inches from hers, and then a dark shadow swooped down and plucked her from the air. Nita let out a shriek and Atin pulled up out of his dive just in time, before we could make pancakes of ourselves on the ground. Above us wheeled a massive jet black panther, with glossy black wings. Its glowing red eyes leered down on us and clutched in its claws was a limply dangling Nita.

I swore and with a snarl, Atin raced upward, but the panther veered off, flying steadily away from the buildings. "Follow him!" I yelled at Atin, and he didn't need a second command. The Lone One led us away from the city, and we saw it dive into a raggedy park, filled with twisted trees and scraggly bushes. I could see a statue nearby of a horse and rider. Only the horse was balanced on three legs and the Rider was missing most of his head.

Atin landed on the hard ground, growling at the black panther before us as I jumped off his back. As it shifted its large black paws, I caught a glimpse of Nita behind it, huddled against a tree. Atin continued to growl low in his throat.

_**To think you believed I would hand her over that easily. You really are as foolish as you look. **_The panther sneered at us, its lips curling back to reveal gleaming white fangs. Atin mimicked the gesture with an added snarl.

Then I noticed something familiar. At the panthers feet were a few small purple flowers, just like the ones I had seen before. They seemed to bring a little hope. But then the Lone One took a step forward, crushing them with his massive paw. I could see their petals wither and turn the same grey as everything around them.

_**If you want her. Come and get her.**_ That was when Atin leapt. His muscles bulged under his fur and he slashed at the panther with wicked looking claws. Then with a snarl, the Lone One retaliated and the two cats smashed together in a snarling whirlwind of fur and fangs.

I tried to get to Nita but the fight seemed to be were everywhere. I narrowly avoided getting smashed against a tree as Atin threw the panther off of him and into a rock just feet away. Then they were slashing at each other. The park was filled with their growls and roars.

I winced as the Lone One scored his claws along Atin's flank, bringing up three bright lines of blood. But then Atin unfolded his wings and leapt into the air, only to drop back down onto the panthers back, scratching at him with his back paws. The panther was bigger, but Atin was quicker.

The Lone One reared back and grabbed Atin with a paw, flinging him off his back and across the ground, and then he lunged for his throat. But Atin flipped around, slipping away as the panthers teeth bit down were his head had been seconds before. The panther twisted his head and grabbed one of Atin's wings before he could get out of the way. Atin let out a scream of pain and rage as the Lone One ripped his head sideways, pulled out a clump of flesh and feathers. Bright beads of scarlet rained down on the gray earth.

As Atin tried to pull his wings in, the Lone One swiped at him with his heavy paw and ripped at his wing again, scattering bloody feathers across the ground. He then bit into his flank, and when he brought his head back, Atin's side was matted with red. Atin stumbled and back pedaled, leaving a trail of red across the ground. The panther was radiating smugness.

Quick as a flash, Atin leapt sideways and grasped the panthers lashing tail in his teeth as it whipped past his face. He bit down hard and I heard something crack loudly. The Lone One let out a screech and tried to pull away but Atin bit down harder. Suddenly, he let go and jumped on the panthers back again. He reared up, balancing on the panthers back for a second before lunging down and sinking his teeth into its neck. But there was no crack this time. Atin had missed his mark.

The Lone one tried to dislodge Atin but the purple tiger had his claws embedded tightly into the panthers flesh. He lifted his head and bit down again. This time I heard something, a strangled cry that cut off suddenly as a snap cut the air. The dark cat stumbled and fell, its red eyes glazing over. A heavy silence hung over the scene, then a darkness seemed to congeal over the body, growing thicker by the second. I could feel the malice and dark intent in the air and saw a flash of red eyes, then it was flowing upward, towards the dark sky, leaving a trail of revenge and hate.

Atin watched it go, and then started to limp slowly to where Nita was. I ran towards her too, and we reached her at the same time.

"Oh Kit!" she cried and then flung her arms around me. I crouched to the ground and hugged her back, my tears dripping into her hair. This was no dream. This was real.

"Nita." I whispered. After a while, I felt something nudge my side and I looked up to see Atin staring at me. One foot was held gingerly above the ground and a cut above his eye dripped blood down his fur. I withdrew my arms from Nita and put them around Atins neck. "Thank you." I said. "You did it. Thank you."

Atin then turned to Nita, staring straight into her eyes. Nita had a slightly confused expression. "I've never seen you." She said quietly. "But I feel like I know you."

Atin nodded his head then pressed his nose to her forehead. A subtle sparkle started to grow on his fur and Nita gasped, her body going ridged.

"Nita? Atin?" I asked bewildered. Neither answered me. Atin was glowing brighter, his outline blurring. Soon, I could barely see him, just a figure of light. Then suddenly he was gone. I gasped and looked at Nita, realization hitting me. Atin. He had been the final puzzle piece, the rest of Nita. He had been her soul.

Nita's face was no longer pale white, but flushed and she was no longer dull and muted, but as bright and vivid as she had been on earth. She lifted her hands and started at them in awe. Then she gently pressed them to the ground.

Color blossomed beneath her fingers, flooding the earth and spreading outward. The grass turned green and colorful flowers bloomed in patches of sunlight. Color raced up the tree trunks and as I looked into the sky, I saw blue replacing its former dark covering. Soon everything looked normal. I could even hear tentative bird songs from deep within the trees.

I noticed something then, my colors didn't match this new vibrant world. They were slightly duller than they should be - my skin ashy. Loss and sorrow had bleached away some of my color, as it had previously done to this world.

Nita reached down and took my hands in her warm ones. Suddenly it was like a light had gone on inside me, and was shining out. My skin returned to its normal color and my windbreaker resumed its normal green. I looked at Nita in wonder and found her eyes sparkling with breathless happiness.

She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to mine. As I kissed her back I felt space tighten around us and soft whispering voices trading secrets of the worlds. Then I felt cool air and grass against my back. We broke apart and beyond her, I could see the night sky with its shining stars above us. We were home.

Nita put her head on my chest and I held her in silence, just happy to have her here, her presence, and the solid reality of our skin touching. After a minute, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me with a smile. Behind her gray eyes I could see a shadow of familiar purple.

"I'm back." She said.

"Welcome home."

Xx---------------------------------------------xX

The end! I hope you are all satisfied. Please review and tell me how I did! Oh and for all of you who were wondering about the title, I guess its symbolic for how even though Nita appeared to be gone, Kit didn't give up hope for her and she struggled as long as she could against The Lone One as she waited for Kit. They couldn't be suppressed! Lol, anyway…

I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Especially those who have been reading and reviewing since the first chapters of Irrevocable! You guys are the best and I could never have done it without you! You can't imagine how good it makes me feel when I check my mail and see half a dozen emails from Fanfiction telling me I have reviews! =]

I also have another Young Wizard story going on right now called Collision Course so I'd love it if you checked it out (if you haven't already.) It has less action but it's a different type of story than Irrevocable/Insuppressible. Thanks so much! -Ivy


	10. Epilogue Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**Hey! This is a bonus chapter/Epilogue to Insuppressible! So many of my reviewers asked for one I couldnt say no! **

**Xx--------------------------------------------xX**

The bathroom light was the only one on in the Rodriguez's house at 4 o'clock in the morning. The girl in the bathroom flushed the toilet and scrubbed her hands under the warm water from the faucet. As Carmela looked out the window and into the backyard, dimly lit by the sliver of sun over the room tops, there was only one thought on her mind – get back to bed and sleep for 5 more hours. Then she saw something that made her do a double take. In the shadow of a tree, it looked like her younger brother was sleeping outside on the grass, and was cuddled up with someone else.

"What the hell?" she mumbled. Now half of her being the annoyed older sister, she felt like it was none of her business and she should just go back to bed. But the other half being the protective older sister, she also felt obligated to go down there and at least save those two idiots from being found several hours later by one of her parents. A short internal argument ensued and finally the protective older sister side won.

As Carmela was making her way down the dimly lit stair case, a happy thought crossed her mind. If her brother was indeed out there with another girl, then perhaps this meant he had finally gotten over loosing Nita. She knew it still hurt, even for her who had become close friends with both the Callahan daughters.

Carmela walked across the kitchen and slipped out the door onto the porch. The cold wasn't that bad, just a slight spring chill. She leaned out over the railing, her brother and _friend_ now in plain sight. He was on his back, one arm wrapped around a slender brown haired girl. Carmela was at least glad to see they were both clothed. The girl had her back towards the porch so Carmela couldn't see her face but she still didn't think she knew her. _Maybe it's that Anna girl…_ Carmela thought to herself.

"Kit!" she called, loud enough for him to hear but not enough to wake her parents. The boy stirred but didn't open his eyes; instead he snuggled closer to the brown haired girl. Carmela rolled her eyes. "Christopher!" she hissed and this time his eyes came open slightly and more movement was visible. "Care to explain why when I looked out the bathroom window I found my little brother curled up under a tree, sleeping with a girl?" she asked in an amused tone. "I know you're a ticking time bomb of hormones at this age but you could have at least found someplace a little more…secluded."

By this time, Kit was sitting up, blinking blearily. He saw his sister on the porch and gave a quick glance at the girl still fast asleep beside him. She could see his sheepish smile and slight blush even in the dim light. "Um...Carmela?"

"C'mon! Are you going to get going or what? You should thank your lucky stars it was me who found you first instead of mom or dad. Get you're friend inside or home or whatever." The girl was stirring too and Kit turned to touch her shoulder. She looked up at him as she woke then propped herself up beside Kit. Carmela still couldn't see her face because it was in the shadow of a tree and the masses of wavy brown hair didn't help. Kit whispered something to her and Carmela watched curiously as the girl nodded, then she took the hand Kit offered and stood up. Carmela noticed they didn't let go of each others hands, even after they were both standing.

Carmela was getting impatient though. "Kit, aren't you going to introduce me or something?" She wanted a face and a name for this girl who had somehow pulled her brother out of his ridiculous love coma. The two stepped out from under the tree and started towards the porch. For the second time that morning, Carmela did a double take. She could feel her jaw drop as she stared at the girl.

"Long time no see Carmela." Nita smiled tentatively. Even though Nita looked different, Carmela could now instantly recognize her. Her hair had grown longer and she had developed some nice curves (which Carmela would later look on with a touch of envy) and her eyes had a particular sheen to them that she hadn't quiet remembered but it was still Nita.

"Nita? Nita!" Then she rushed off the porch and swept her into a hug, one that Nita returned full heartedly. "You stupid, stupid, wizards!" Carmela said as tears threatened to overflow. She held Nita an arms-length away and gave her another look as if she needed once again to very that she was real.

"I'm back," Nita said.

"And it's about time!"

--------------------------------------------

Soon they were sitting in the living room, talking in hushed tones so the adults sleeping on the floor above wouldn't wake. Carmela had demanded a full explanation from the both of them. Nita and Kit sat pressed up against each other on the love seat. She noticed with interest the way Kit was acting around Nita, as he was afraid she would be taken away at any moment. Their hands never parted. Carmela stayed silent through the whole story, quiet a feat for her.

"And then we were back," Kit finished sometime later.

Carmela was still in a state of mild shock. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Does Dairine know yet?"

Nita looked sheepish. "I haven't gone home yet. I've been a bit…busy." She blushed and glanced at Kit.

Carmela gave a knowing grin. "Yes, I could see that."

Nita took on a fierce look. "How is she? Dairine I mean."

"She was pretty shaken up Nita when you…disappeared. We all were but it hit her especially hard." Nita bit her lip at this and a distraught look flashed in her eyes. "This is the best present she could ever be given though." Carmela added.

Both of them looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Oh, you probably didn't realize. Well I don't blame you. If I was trapped in a place like that I probably wouldn't keep track of the dates either. Today is Dairine's birthday."

A look of realization dawned on Nita's face. She turned to Kit. "I have to get home," she told him quietly.

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah," he said but the look on his face said he was reluctant to let her out of his sight.

"I won't disappear again," she promised him. Carmela politely glanced away as Nita gave him a swift kiss. Then she got up and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be back soon," she told them. Then with a pop of displaced air, she was gone.

---------------------------------------

Dairine was in a semi state of consciences, halfway between deep sleep and groggy awareness, when someone else eased onto the bed beside her. She gave an annoyed groan and buried her head in her pillow. To her this was still dreamland. "No, I _don't_ want it blue!" she mumbled softly. The person chuckled slightly and scooted closer.

"Dair," a voice whispered in her ear. "Wake up Dairine," it said softly.

"I said hold the tentacle….extra limes…" Sighed the redhead. This time the laugh was a little louder and Dairine become fractionally more awake.

"What the hell kind of dreams are you having? I'm gone a little while and everyone around here goes crazy."

Dairine moaned and drew the blankets closer around her shoulders. When she spoke it was in an irritated tone. "I'm trying to sleep Nita. Get out of my room."

"But it's your 16th birthday. You should be up bright and early."

"Nita, I know its – Nita. Nita? Nita!" Dairine sat bolt upright, her red hair a tangled mess. She pushed it out of her face and stared at person sitting on the bed. "Nita?" she croaked, confusion and disbelief thick in her voice.

"Happy Birthday runt."

"Nita!" Then the two sisters were mashed together, holding each other, both crying. Nita stroked Dairine's hair softly as her sister sobbed. "This is a dream. I know it's a dream. I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone again!" Dairine squeezed her tighter as another sob escaped her.

"This isn't a dream Dairine. This is real. I'm real."

"I thought you were gone! Why did you leave me?! We all thought you were ---- you were gone for so long!" her words were barely decipherable past her sobbing. Nita just held her until she calmed down some.

Dairine finally took a deep breath and looked up at her sister. Her tears had made tracks down her freckled face. "This is real?"

"It truly is." Nita smiled

"You idiot!" Dairine said with no real anger. "You were gone for so long! I tried to find you but I couldn't! But now you are here. How are you here?"

"Do you think I'd miss your birthday?"

Dairine just squeezed her tighter. "I'm just so glad you're here Nita."

"So am I." Nita hugged her back.

------------------------------------------

_[1 month later]_

"Neets! We're going to be late!" A voice called from down the stairs and Nita Callahan grabbed her sneakers and dashed out of her room. "I'm coming!" she hollered, trying to tie her shoes while coming down the stairs. She narrowly avoided falling to her death but did succeed in getting her shoes on. By the door stood a familiar dark haired boy. Nita smiled brightly when she saw him and he reached for her hand.

"About time," he smiled. Then leaned down to give her a kiss.

A few seconds later Dairine scooted into the hallway. "Hey you guys. No sucking faces in the hall. It's gross."

The two broke apart and Nita glared at her sister. "Grow up Dair," she told her grinning little sister. As if to make a point she reached up to give Kit another sound kiss.

"Bleck," Dairine said, but she left them alone.

Kit smiled at Nita. "You know I don't think I mind this new form of younger sister torment," he teased.

"Down boy," Nita told him with a laugh.

He made an amused sound and leaned towards her again. Before their lips touched Dairine's voice floated back into the hallway. "Get out! You guys are going to make me sick. Plus you have a movie to catch right?"

"She has a point," Nita said ruefully. She grabbed Kits hand and hauled him out the door.

Before the door shut Nita heard Dairine yelling again. "And I swear Nita, if I catch a whiff of any idiotic plans you have of pulling a stunt similar to lasts months, I'll kill you myself. Have a nice time!"

"She is so supportive," Nita said dryly and Kit laughed. Nita smiled brightly and lifted her face to the sky. This just felt so right. The warm sun, the whisper of the wind, the trees swapping tales with their neighbors over the fence, and the feeling of Kits hand in hers. She squeezed it and he returned the gesture, turning to smile brightly at her. This was perfect. And she didn't want anything to change.

Xx-------------------------------xX

I hope you guys liked it! I know I didn't include anything with like Kit's parents, or Nita's dad but I didn't really want to get into _that_ reunion. You can just assume there were many gasps, tears, hugs, and explanations.

And thanks for the support! If I wrote another long story like this would you read it? I have a few ideas in mind for more stories but I wouldnt know if anyone would be interested (lol) xD Please Review! -Ivy =]


End file.
